What's Wrong, Phantom?
by JessySpectre
Summary: Challenge Response. Danny is attacked by Shadow, then figures out that Johnny may not be that bad. Rating for paranoia.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: I never was the best at brainstorming, so most of my fanfictions will be challenge responses like this one. The challenge was a Danny and Johnny 13 bonding fanfiction proposed by Mz. Ogie. These are the rules:**

 **1) It CANNOT be slash**

 **2) It has to involve Johnny's motorcycle(This one isn't clear to me. Does it mean the story has to involve it, or the bonding? Let me know in the reviews.)**

 **3) It must have at least one part where Shadow attacks Danny**

 **Disclaimer: IDODP(I don't own Danny Phantom).**

Chapter 1: What's Wrong, Phantom?

Danny wondered silently if maybe the universe just hated him. Johnny was back, apparently after Shadow had learned that if it destroyed every light in town by turning it's horrible luck on the electric wires that powered all of Amity Park, it would be near unstoppable. After it was clear Danny wouldn't win, a fact made painfully obvious by several broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ankle, Danny retreated to his favorite spot in the park.

As he sat there in a clearing surrounded by trees, waiting for himself to heal, he began trying to think of a plan. He didn't want to wait until morning, besides it was only 11:00. Good thing his parents thought he was in bed, but for how long? He'd been caught not in bed once before and had been Phantom for most of the rest of the night(of course _they_ didn't know that) and had to try to explain away burns, bruises, and cuts the next morning. Not to mention his absence.

Ectoblasts, even ones enhanced with a magnifying glass, wouldn't work if he couldn't see Shadow. It was, after all, the darkest time of night.

With a sick feeling that he couldn't do anything, Danny couldn't help replaying Johnny's getaway and Shadow's seemingly perfect attack in his mind. It was like it kept smacking him in the face. He tried testing to see how much his injuries had healed, but he couldn't seem to move when waves of pain rolled over him at his attempt. He had failed.

 _I failed. I failed to stop Shadow. I failed to stop Johnny. I failed to be the hero. I failed everyone. I failed._

"I failed," he whispered as tears began to stream down his face. They only fell harder as he heard an engine. He realized it was a motorcycle, not an RV. _Great, he's come to finish me._ Danny knew the trees wouldn't completely hide his glow. Then the motorcycle's headlights flashed into view before it stopped. Danny looked away. He didn't want to see this. He didn't care that he was still crying.

"What's wrong, Phantom?" Johnny's tone was genuinely concerned, which startled Danny into looking at the ghost.

"L-like you care. Weren't you the one who t-told Shadow to attack me?" accused Danny. He was really annoyed now. Johnny's eyes widened when he realized what was meant by that.

"Wait, you're telling me Shadow did _that_ ," he pointed to Danny's sprawled out form, "to _you_?"

"Y-yes. Why? You didn't know?" Danny questioned.

"No. And I never told him to hurt you like this." Danny saw guilt written all over Johnny's face and the look in his eyes begged for forgiveness.


	2. How About A Truce?

**A/N: OMG! Thanks for the support!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

Chapter 2: How About A Truce?

"So," Johnny continued when Danny just stared at him. He'd stopped crying, and wasn't glaring either. "Can you forgive me?"

It was hesitant, but eventually Danny said, "Yeah, I guess." There was silence for a minute or two. "So why do come here? You know, other than when you and Kitty get in a fight."

Johnny was caught off guard by that. Why did he come? What had been the original reason? It surely hadn't been to terrorize Amity or pick a fight with a territorial halfa. "I don't know. I guess, there wasn't much to do or see in the Ghost Zone. The human world is more . . . unpredictable. Exciting. It's constantly changing."

"Huh. I never thought about it that way." Danny paused, as if considering something.

"Hey, it's cool. I get it. We didn't start out on good terms," Johnny stated, remembering his first meeting with the halfa. Never mess with Danny's family is rule number one.

By this time, Danny was healed enough to sit up, though it still hurt. He chuckled softly. "No, we didn't."

"So, how about a truce?" Johnny asked while holding out a hand. Danny took it and grinned.

"Truce. So long as it doesn't hurt anybody, I guess you and Kitty can come here as much as you like," Danny replied. After all, Johnny and Kitty _were_ teenagers, even if they were ghosts. They'd died young in some kind of accident, but Danny didn't have the heart to ask. Besides, a full ghost's memory of being alive was fragmented and near nonexistent at best. Back to the point, the two had died so young and hadn't experienced everything in the human world yet. Who was Danny to deny them that, now that he could see it was what they'd originally wanted?

"Sweet! You're not so bad once you get to know yourself," Johnny commented.

"Thanks. Uh, could I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Um, I'm sure that I won't get far on foot with my ankle sprained, and I'm kind of too exhausted to fly. I also need to get home before my parents find Danny _Fenton_ missing."

"No problem." With that he whistled loudly and Shadow appeared. Shadow looked about ready to attack Danny when Johnny stopped him. "Shadow, change of plans. We have a truce with Danny now. I want you to fly Danny home, since you beat him up so bad and he can't get there himself. See you around, kid," Johnny said calmly, the last part directed at Danny. And so Shadow flew him home, looking like a puppy who'd just been scolded.

 _A few days later . . ._

Danny's ghost sense went off while he was sitting in the Nasty Burger. His friends looked at him expectantly, as two teens walked in the front door. To the untrained eye, they appeared human, but Danny knew better. "Uh, I think this one's already taken care of." His friends blinked, staring at him incredulously, before following his gaze to see Johnny and Kitty.

"Explain," Sam ordered. "Now."

"Well, a few days ago, we sort of made a truce. As long as they aren't causing any trouble, I'll allow them to come here whenever they want," Danny explained nonchalantly. No need to mention he had been seriously injured and that Shadow caused the power outage. Sam and Tucker frowned, knowing he wasn't telling them something, but shrugged it off. If it was important, he would have said something about it.

"So," Danny started, changing the topic before they pressed him about it. "Could you guys fill me in on what I missed in Lancer's class today?" They proceeded to do so, and life resumed it's normalcy. Well, _Amity Park's_ sense of normalcy anyway. Because, as we all know, Amity Park is never really normal.

 **The End**

 **A/N: How's that for a first fanfiction? I had to take some time to figure out how to post the second chapter(and write it, 'cause I didn't plan it all out like my friend Yorkielover 790). But it only took a couple days to figure out, so . . . yeah. I realize it was kind of gutsy to do a two-shot on the first try, and most people stick to one-shots until they're comfortable trying out something bigger.**

 **Well, Jessy Spectre out. Hope to see you again soon.**


End file.
